


Make Me Good

by dearling



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V4N, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, demon pussy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling
Summary: Неро приходит с задания в плохом настроении и едва не портит Вергилию весь вечер. Но в итоге они находят компромисс и чудесно проводят время вместе.





	Make Me Good

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Me Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654505) by [beowvlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf). 



Вечер выдался на удивление спокойный, впервые за долгое время Вергилий остался в агентстве один. Он коротал время за чтением занимательнейших трудов по истории Германии, потягивая вино из бокала, на фоне играла приятная классическая музыка. Однако блаженный покой продлился недолго: входная дверь вдруг распахнулась и в комнату ввалился Неро.

\- Привет, пап, - он небрежно стянул с себя грязное окровавленное пальто и тяжёлые ботинки, а потом подошел к столу и грудой вывалил всё свое оружие.

\- Что-то ты поздно, - Вергилий было забеспокоился при виде крови, но запах стоял чужой, демонический.

\- Да всё как всегда, сам знаешь. Позвали из-за личинок, а там оказалось целое гнездо. Пять часов таскался по болоту и отстреливал.

\- Вот как, - Вергилий помрачнел, наблюдая, как Неро ходит по офису, растаскивая за собой грязь вперемешку с бог знает чем.

\- Это был пиздец какой-то, - простонал Неро, вынув из холодильника газировку и вчерашнюю пиццу. Он запустил микроволновку, прихлебнув из бутылки, а потом смачно рыгнул. Он разложил на кухонной стойке вымокшие купюры и посчитал. - Блин, зря вообще согласился.

Вергилий смотрел на него с нескрываемым отвращением. Ему стоило большого труда промолчать: от Неро несло болотной тиной, к сырой вони медленно примешивался запах горячей пиццы. Он был готов допить своё вино и уйти наверх.

\- Неро, иди помойся, а потом протрёшь всю грязь, - отчеканил Вергилий, пока Неро без зазрения совести подъедал салями с перегретой пиццы.

Неудачная миссия - ещё не повод вести себя по-свински, манерами сынок явно пошёл в своего горе-дядюшку. Неро был до невозможности упрямым, ехидным и непокорным, и, говоря начистоту, Вергилию это безумно нравилось. Но без воспитания всё равно было не обойтись.

Неро закатил глаза, достал из стойки тряпку и принялся вытирать пол.

\- Я извиняюсь, - равнодушно сказал он. 

\- Ты со мной в таком тоне не разговаривай.

Неро с вызовом уставился на него своими красивыми серо-зелеными глазами. Вергилий сразу узнал этот взгляд - адреналин и звериный голод. Он завёлся из-за муторной работы и теперь срывался на всех подряд.

\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, _Отец_.

Неро отставил недоеденную пиццу и выпрямился, небрежно стаскивая с себя перепачканную одежду. Он раздевался остервенело и быстро, оставшись в одном кожаном ошейнике. Безумно красивый, но очень уж грязный.

Вергилий не поддался на провокацию, указав пальцем на душевую. Неро только пожал плечами.

Пока тот мылся, Вергилий раздраженно бросил всю его грязную одежду в стирку и выкинул остатки пиццы, в сердцах отправив следом свой недопитый бокал. 

Неро вышел из душа голым, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Он раскраснелся от горячей воды и выглядел просто замечательно. Запах теперь тоже был отличный.

Он подошёл к Вергилию, который устроился на диване. Неро смотрел на него так жадно, что тот невольно вздрогнул.

\- Ты меня теперь накажешь? - голос у Неро был лукавый и хрипловатый.

Вергилий отчётливо чуял его возбуждение, от него не ускользнуло и то, что тот явно успел подрочить в душе: его небольшие соски потемнели, киска выглядела пухлой и влажной. Хотя, быть может, он ещё не успокоился после работы. 

А может, тут и то, и другое.

\- Па-па? - по слогам пропел Неро, усевшись к нему на колени.

Ах вот как. Вергилий прищурился и глухо зарычал, а затем перехватил Неро, уложил его животом себе на колени и насильно заставил его опустить голову, несмотря на все протесты.

\- Лежи смирно.

Неро отлично знал, что будет дальше. Он инстинктивно подставился, уже предвкушая своё наказание.

Вергилий шлёпнул его неожиданно и звонко, Неро вздрогнул, но не проронил ни звука. Он ударил ещё раз, уже сильнее, на белой коже остался четкий красный след от ладони. Неро тихо зашипел, пока Вергилий замахнулся снова, ухватив его за ошейник.

Вергилий хотел, чтобы мальчишка принадлежал только ему, целиком и полностью, душой и телом, и чтобы об этом знали все. Неро растерялся и совершенно очаровательно смутился, когда Вергилий подарил ему ошейник.

После пробных шлепков Вергилий уже не сдерживался и занялся Неро всерьез: он бил то по одной ягодице, то по другой, то вовсе по бёдрам.

\- Ты этого хотел, сынок? - спросил он. - Так попросил бы сразу, вместо того, чтобы портить мне настроение.

С каждым шлепком Неро отзывался всё громче и громче, выгибаясь и изнемогая от возбуждения. Вергилий остановился, проведя по его заднице кончиками пальцев.

\- Теперь ты не получишь ничего, пока не извинишься.

Шлепки были легкими, ритмичными и оглушительно-громкими, Неро отчаянно вцепился в подлокотник, то и дело вздрагивая, его задница постепенно окрашивалась в алый цвет.

Вергилий, налюбовавшись, раздвинул ноги Неро и шлёпнул между них, не вкладывая никакой силы. Неро беспомощно и тихо пискнул, пока тот шлёпал его по киске, а потом и вовсе сорвался на рычание.

\- Готов извиняться? - поинтересовался Вергилий.

\- Нет.

На это он получил ещё четыре шлепка и потёк так, что у того намокла ладонь. Вергилий коротко шлёпнул его клитор, а потом опустил руку на болезненно-чувствительную задницу.

От этого прикосновения Неро встряхнуло, он низко стонал, пока тот ласково гладил его по внутренней стороне бёдер. Вергилий усмехнулся, поддразнивая нежную покрасневшую кожу. Но ложное затишье быстро закончилось, он ущипнул его опухший клитор и довольно улыбнулся, когда Неро вздрогнул всем телом.

После этого он принялся шлёпать его быстро и сильно, уже без перерывов, и по ягодицам, и между ног. Неро вскрикивал и ёрзал, особенно когда шлепок доставался его чувствительной киске.

Вергилий ускорял ритм, пока тот не достиг своего пика, став неумолимым и беспорядочным, а потом он остановился, с силой сжав измученную ягодицу.

Неро охнул и напрягся, отчётливо чувствуя руку на своём ошейнике. Он пытался перевести дыхание, на лице остывал выступивший пот, всё ниже спины горело огнём, глаза заволокло желанием вперемешку с болью.

\- Прости меня, - слова полились неровным потоком вперемешку с тяжелыми шумными вдохами. - Прости, прости, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, пожалуйста.

\- Ты же сам этого хотел, - напомнил Вергилий и мягко потёр его горячую задницу.

Неро всхлипнул.

\- Я хотел наказания, но тебя я тоже хотел. Я прошу тебя.

Вергилий убрал руку с его шеи и провел ладонью по взмокшей спине, затем опустил ладонь ниже и аккуратно прошелся пальцем между горячих складок, слегка подразнив края.

\- Я хочу вести себя хорошо, - почти смущенно пробормотал Неро. Он повернулся лицом к Вергилию, глядя на него с искренней надеждой.

\- Ты уже хороший. Лучше всех, - Вергилий, ласково погладив его по щеке.

Он вернул руку обратно и вставил палец внутрь, совсем неглубоко, на что Неро застонал и отвернулся.

\- Иди-ка сюда. Садись. - Вергилий помог ему приподняться и посадил себе на колени.

Неро лениво расставил ноги и уселся на него верхом. Он не выдержал и ахнул, когда истерзанная кожа встретилась с шершавой тканью, но это не помешало ему потереться задницей о красноречивый стояк в штанах. Член у Вергилия встал в ту самую секунду, когда он уложил Неро поперек, и всё то время, пока он раздраженно шлёпал Неро, он чувствовал, как судорожно сжималась его собственная пизда.

Неро горячечно прижался к его губам с поцелуем, расстегивая рубашку со штанами и прикасаясь к оголённой коже. Он исцеловал всю его грудь, а затем поддался соблазну и укусил чувствительную шею, выдавив из Вергилия крик.

Удовлетворенно усмехнувшись, Неро вытащил его член из трусов и аккуратно сжал, но тут Вергилий вмешался и схватил его запястье. Неро нахально оскалился: пусть Вергилий изображает оскорблённую благодетель сколько угодно, он всё равно был явно возбуждён не меньше Неро.

Он выпрямился и приподнялся на коленях. На его плоском животе играли мышцы, взмокшие волосы упали на лоб, демонская рука ярко светилась синим. Неро привык бриться, оставляя только мягкий умилительный пушок на лобке. Вергилий мог любоваться им круглыми сутками: мальчик был настолько красив, что с него стоило написать портрет. Вот только у Неро не было ни желания, ни терпения позировать.

\- Трахни меня, - попросил он, пальцами разведя мокрые складки в стороны. А потом подумал и добавил. - Пожалуйста.

Вергилий невольно усмехнулся, оценив его старания. Такому, пожалуй, откажешь. Да и его собственный член заинтересованно дернулся, когда тот показал свою киску во всей красе.

\- Как скажешь. Иди сюда, - Вергилий приобнял его за талию, придерживая член, чтобы помочь Неро вставить его в себя.

Неро застонал, откинув голову назад: между ног было так мокро, что член вошел почти сразу. Он поёрзал на месте, а потом опустился на него полностью. Вергилий не сдержал тихий стон, когда Неро уселся окончательно.

\- Блять, - хныкнул Неро, вздрогнув.

Они соединились до того глубоко и туго, что оба были готовы кончить прямо там. Но вместо этого они из последних сил держались на краю, пытаясь успокоиться и постепенно привыкая друг к другу.

Вергилий сжал ошейник и стал навязывать Неро медленный, неспешный темп, несмотря на все его попытки двигаться быстро и резко. Он неторопливо раздразнивал его растянутую киску, пока тот вздыхал, тёрся об него и выгибал свою красивую шею.

\- Ну пожалуйста... - жалобно попросил Неро. Вергилий сходил с ума от контраста черной кожи с белой шеей под ним, но потом он нехотя отпустил ошейник, ущипнул освободившейся рукой соски и провел пальцами вниз по животу.

Неро всем своим видом показывал, как ему хотелось ускорить ритм. Он протестовал громко и жалобно, выпрашивая больше, ещё, сильнее, но Вергилий прекрасно видел, насколько Неро было хорошо: он смаковал каждое движение и сбивался, задыхаясь и подаваясь навстречу. Он сжался так сильно, что Вергилий заворчал, впившись пальцами в горячий бок, а потом до синяков стиснул его бедро, удерживая и одергивая, когда Неро чересчур увлекался.

\- Пап, я сейчас!.. - выдохнул Неро, а потом затрясся в сокрушительной разрядке.

Вергилий дал ему кончить, отстранённо и лениво наблюдая, как тот отчаянно догоняется и скачет на его члене. Он закусил губу, старательно пытаясь не кончить с ним.

Неро отошёл достаточно быстро и был готов продолжить. Он рассеянно положил руки себе на грудь, сжав соски, а Вергилий тем временем поудобнее перехватил его бёдра и начал двигаться сам, уже не сдерживаясь.

\- Да, вот так, ещё! - прохныкал Неро и зажмурился, то ахая, то всхлипывая. 

Вергилий застонал сам, помогая Неро подстроиться под свой ритм, поднимая и опуская его задницу в такт себе. Неро освоился почти сразу же, они двигались быстро и слаженно, крепко-накрепко вжавшись друг в друга.

\- Умница, - проговорил Вергилий, тяжело дыша. - Мой хороший. Мой мальчик, мой драгоценный мальчик.

Неро, услышав это, застонал, двигаясь торопливо и резко, направляя головку на чувствительную точку внутри.

\- Блять, пап, ещё, я хочу сильнее!

Стоило Вергилию едва-едва растереть его клитор, как Неро вцепился в его плечи ногтями, вздрагивая и беспорядочно сжимаясь вокруг члена. 

\- Давай, Неро. Кончи для меня, - прорычал он.

Неро кончал ярко и долго, пока Вергилий продолжал толкаться внутрь, стараясь удержаться и не кончить вслед за ним. Поняв, что он больше не выдержит, Вергилий остановился, и Неро обессилено упал на него сверху.

Его член нетерпеливо дёрнулся, ещё секунда - и Вергилий бы кончил прямо внутрь. Он поднял взгляд на потолок, безуспешно пытаясь отдышаться. Неро ойкнул от неожиданности, когда тот вынул из него член.

\- Почему ты не кончил? - жарко прошептал Неро ему на ухо с явным упрёком.

\- В рот...

\- Что?..

\- Я кончу тебе в рот, - сдержанно объяснил Вергилий. Неро тут же выпрямился и недовольно заворчал. Вергилий только засмеялся, увидев его кислую физиономию. - Порка не особо подействовала, насколько я могу судить, а наказать тебя всё ещё надо.

Шлёпать Неро вообще было бесполезно, потому что весь воспитательный эффект терялся из-за ускоренной регенерации. А Вергилий хотел, чтобы тот всё осознал и хорошенько обдумал.

\- Но это же...

\- На колени.

Неро пожал плечами и спустился на пол. В сущности, ему было всё равно, как сбрасывать скопившееся напряжение и жажду крови. А так он мог одновременно ублажить отца, и получить своё наказание.

Вергилий спустил свои штаны, чтобы расставить колени шире. Он взялся за ошейник и подтянул Неро ближе, тот ничуть не растерялся и начал с энтузиазмом вылизывать его мокрые складки. Вергилий был ничуть не против: по крайней мере, он мог расслабиться и отвлечься, чтобы хоть немного отсрочить оргазм.

Затем Неро всё-таки смирился и взял его член в рот, быстро и глубоко. А потом случайно подавился и закашлялся. Но Вергилий не дал ему отодвинуться, покрепче ухватившись за ошейник. У Неро покатились слёзы, он посмотрел на своего отца, но тот демонстративно удерживал его на месте.

\- Так нечестно! - возмутился Неро, наконец высвободившись и хватая воздух ртом.

\- В этом и весь смысл.

Неро только глаза закатил и вернул член в рот, Вергилий снова заставил его опуститься ниже, взять себя глубже. Через несколько секунд чуть ослабил хватку, а потом снова притянул его ниже. Неро давился собственной слюной, хныкал и заглатывал глубже. Вскоре Вергилий низко застонал, чувствуя, что долго он не продержится.

Неро это уловил. Он начал трахать его киску пальцами, пока тот насаживал его на свой член. Сам Вергилий шумно дышал и вздрагивал, всё его тело горело и требовало разрядки. Неро разогнулся и крепко засосал крупную головку, и тут Вергилий не выдержал и внезапно сорвался.

Он закричал и кончил, чуть не подавившись воздухом. Он крепко держал Неро за ошейник, тот закашлялся и дёрнулся, но быстро сообразил, что просто так его не отпустят, и послушно проглотил всё до последней капли.

\- Гадость... - Неро отстранился с обиженной миной на лице. Вергилий одобрительно улыбнулся.

\- Ты очень достойно выдержал своё наказание.

Неро не стал подниматься, а просто положил голову ему на бедро, потёршись щекой о сильную ногу.

Вергилий потрепал его волосы и тот сыто заурчал в ответ, а когда он приглашающе похлопал по коленям, Неро и вовсе оживился, встал и уселся на него сверху.

\- Что бы я без тебя делал, - проговорил Неро, прижавшись ближе.

\- Ты отлично справился, - похвалил Вергилий, ласково улыбнувшись, и погладил его по щеке.

Неро обнял его ещё крепче, Вергилий сделал то же самое, осыпая подставленные плечи и шею поцелуями.

\- Тебе полегчало? - мягко спросил он. Неро ответил ленивой улыбкой.

\- Да. А тебе?

\- Ещё как.

От недавней лихорадочной спешки не осталось и следа, Неро поцеловал его медленно и вдумчиво.

\- Пап, я тебя люблю, - пробормотал Неро, не отрываясь от его губ.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - ответил Вергилий, гладя его по голове.

Они сидели и медленно приходили в себя, наслаждаясь теплом и близостью. Спустя какое-то время Неро подал голос первым:

\- Я есть хочу...

\- Можно спагетти сварить, если ты будешь, - предложил Вергилий. Он прижимал Неро к груди, любовно касаясь его волос.

\- Ты серьезно? Поздно же. Я бутербродом обойдусь...

Вергилий усмехнулся.

\- Я всё сделаю, не волнуйся.

\- Будь моя воля - я бы тебя никуда не отпустил, - счастливо проурчал Неро. - Но я правда с голоду помираю. Добавь побольше чеснока, ладно?

\- Обязательно.

Когда он одарил его сонной и довольной улыбкой, Вергилий растаял окончательно. Он полюбил Неро так искренне и сильно, что не представлял без него своей жизни.


End file.
